Para vivir
by Ann W. Boleyn
Summary: Song fict: Basado en la canción Para vivir de Alejandro Fernández. One shot. GW x Ow


**Disclaimer:**

Esta historia no está hecha con fines de lucro.

**Notas:**

..Hoy escuché una canción llamada "Para vivir", de Alejandro Fernández, me llegó muhco y la verdad me hizo estar aquí escribiendo esto.

**Inspiración:**

...Ya sabes, ya sabes que es por tí...

**Dedicado a...**

Emmanuel, espero que te guste, va por tí, niño!

Besos, los dejo leyendo...

**Atte. Viridiane Wood**

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

**Prólogo del capítulo**

_Le bajé las estrellas de un solo golpe  
tal vez ese fue mi error  
Le ofrecí cada día y cada noche  
el alma y el corazón  
Pero no le bastó, no fue suficiente _

_no quiso quererme como la quisé yo... _

**"¿Qué voy a hacer con mi amor?", Alejandro Fernández**

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

_**Que difícil es refugiarse en el dolor**_

_**Cuando se muere cada noche de desamor**_

...El dolor es inmenso porque él nunca fue mío... Porque nunca me pudo querer, porque sé que aunque quiera y suplique él jamás va a volver, pero lo último que perderé en este mundo será el amor que siento por él, por lo que algún día fue, por los momentos felices que vivimos ayer, porque simplemente el me enseñó a vivir, de pronto llenó mi vida con su existencia y su presencia era lo único que yo necesitaba... Él fue como un sueño para mí; lo único bello... Lo único profundo.

_**Que difícil es dibujar ausencias de tí**_

_**Soñando con las sombras de ese tiempo feliz**_

Es díficil tratar de borrar lo que vivimos, lo que alguna vez sentimos uno por el otro, los hermosos momentos que compartimos juntos, todo lo hace más difícil... Porque tú sigues estando aquí; en mis sueños, en mi mente, en mi presente. Sigues siendo todo lo que algún día soñé y seguirás siendo lo que amé, porque lo que estoy sintiendo es sincero, no puedo olvidar lo que pasó; tus besos, tu perfume, tus "te quiero", tus brazos, tu cuerpo... Todo sigue estando en mí como la primera vez que lo viví...

_**Que difícil es escapar de mi soledad**_

_**Y de tantas ilusiones que no volverán**_

Dice que el amor se cura poco a poco con el tiempo, pero no lo comprendo... Pasa el tiempo, pasan los días y yo aún no consigo olvidarte... Mi soledad me recuerda a tí, me recuerda tus labios, tus brazos... Me encuentro en el dilema de extrañarte, porque ya no te tengo... Pero basta con abrazar mi soledad y recordar lo que pasamos juntos los dos. Quisiera que por tan sólo un momento recuerdes lo que pasó entre tú y yo... Que recuerdes ese amor, esas dudas que teníamos los dos, que recuerdes los momentos en que soñábamos a querernos siempre, que recuerdes los sueños que teníamos en común...

_**Sólo huellas del ayer,**_

_**sólo trozos de un querer...**_

...Nunca volviste, nunca regresarás... Jamás lo harás, pero sé que en lo que queda de este amor, existe una ilusión por ver que vuelvas y no me digas adiós, que te quedes para siempre, que te quedes conmigo... Yo jamás sabré lo que en realidad pasó, corrí, me marché llorando despacio, para sólo yo poder escuchar mi llanto, para sólo yo poder asimilar lo que en ese momento pasaba con mi corazón... Para sólo guardar para mí el momento infeliz en que todo se derrumbaba para mi amor...

_**Al verte lejana y fría**_

_**se muere el alma mía.**_

Y caí, perdí mi lugar... Te perdí a tí, caí como tu amante, como tu amiga, te extraño mucho, ver la noche es ver tu rostro en el cielo oscuro, ver la luna es ver tu sonrisa cuando iba dirigida a mí, ver la noche es recordarte... Pero tú no estás aquí, te has marchado; pero aún te extraño, a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de las heridas...

Todo es distinto ahora que no estás, miro al cielo y sigo pensando que todavía puede haber una esperanza, que no todo está perdido, que puedes regresar. Hubiera dejado todo sólo por tocarte una vez más... Porque sé que de alguna manera puedes sentirme en tu ser, trato de decirme, de convencerme de que te has ido, pero es tan difícil aceptar lo que está pasando, quisiera ser fuerte, quisiera entender lo que siento, no sé que pasará, lo que más me duele es que nunca pude decirte todo lo que sentía por tí y ahora que ha terminado todo deseo que vuelvas a mí pero no puedo hacer nada, sólo tratar de olvidar, sólo tratar de ser fuerte...

_**Para olvidar me falta tiempo,**_

_**Para llorar me sobra vida**_

_**Y no habrá dolor más grande que no volverte a ver**_

Lo que ha sido no lo puedo borrar, en esta maldita ausencia te respiro, mi cuerpo esta perdido en esta inmensidad tan superficial, el cielo me ve llorar, ve mis lágrimas... Mi dolor, mi sufrimiento por el amor que nunca lograste concretar. Jugué a ganar, creí haber ganado tu amor... Y sólo he conseguido un puesto en el reparto del olvido... Me miro y me doy cuenta que sólo he sido alguien más en tu camino, yo quería ser tu destino y vivir mis días junto a tí, compartir contigo mi vida pero nada fue así...

_**Para esperar me falta fuerza,**_

_**Para intentar me sobra fe,**_

_**Y se escapa de mis manos la mujer que tanto amé.**_

¿Por qué no hice caso al brillo de mentira que relucía en tu mirada? ¿Por qué no me dí cuenta que no llenaba tu ser, que yo no fui lo que tú pudiste soñar? ...Me faltas tú, mis días sin tí son como un cielo sin estrellas... Tan insípidos, tan fríos... Me duele que pertenezcas a alguien más, ahora tu flor y tu fragancia pertenecen a otro cuerpo, a otra que tiene por trofeo lo que algún día soñé tener yo... Y que lograría tener si algún día tu decidieras volver...

_**Para volver me sobran ganas,**_

_**Para aceptar me falta el alma,**_

_**Y se escapa entre las sombras quien me diera su luz.**_

Yo sé que es imposible que tú pudieras regresar, quisiera decirte que quiero volver porque tú sigues estando aquí, yo te sigo siendo fiel en mi mente... Y tú sigues en mi piel como el primer momento en que me enamoré de tí. No olvides que te quiero... Pero no quieras que te olvide... Tú sigues siendo mi sueño, tú has sido para mí lo único profundo, tú siempre estabas conmigo cuando todo estaba confuso, tú tratabas de empeñarte a ser feliz y yo en sentir... Y hoy yo vivo en las ruinas de un silencio que van dejándome sin voz, yo te buscaba en los azules y me he enfrentado a tempestades y ahora no sé si tú exististe o eres sólo un sueño que yo tuve... Un "adiós" resumió lo diferente entre tú y yo... Hoy seguro ya no hay nada y desgraciadamente lo que dure, amor, duró... Aun, a pesar de todo, sé que ha valido la pena amarte y si pudiera volver a enamorarme de tí, lo haría y me volvería a tropezar con todo, porque tú fuiste todo lo que algún día soñé...

_**Me queda tanto para darte;**_

_**Mi corazón... Mi juventud**_

_**Pero a pesar de lo que tengo**_

_**...Para vivir me faltas tú**_

Puedo fingir que no te he visto, pensar que yo no soy lo que querías me lastima... Pero con todo te lo digo: Yo he sido tan feliz contigo... No puedo engañar a este corazón que sólo espera por tí, sólo espera con que tú decidas volver a mí. Si alguien me pregunta yo le diré que detrás de un nuevo adiós siempre cuesta despertar, el dolor me impide vivir...

Y así... Me marcho, mordiéndome de rabia y de tristeza...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

**Epílogo del capítulo**

_¿Qué voy a hacer con todo este amor  
que no cabe en mi pecho,  
que me cala los huesos,  
que se ahoga en este mar de dolor,  
que me quema la carne,  
y que me hierve la sangre,  
que me esta partiendo en dos la razón?_

_¿Qué voy a hacer sin su amor? ¿Qué voy a hacer con mi amor? _

Se alejo de mi vida, de un solo golpe  
se fué sin decirme adiós.  
Me rompió a sonrisa, las ilusiones,   
el aLma y el corazón. 

_  
Le dí todo mi amor  
y no fue suficiente  
no quiso quererme como la quise yo_

**"¿Qué voy a hacer con mi amor?", Alejandro Fernández**

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Bueno, muchas gracias por leerlo, dejen un review para saber si les gustó :D

Gracias!

Besos,

_**Atte. Viridiane Wood**_


End file.
